


Unscheduled Pit Stop

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Canon Divergence, Context What Context, F/M, I make the rules and there are none, Mild Blood, Minimal Context, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: When a storm throws them off course during their trip to America, the gang is forced to make an unscheduled pit stop and when Kohaku runs into a certain unexpected someone, her evening takes a turn in a different direction.
Relationships: Kohaku/Mozu (Dr. STONE)
Kudos: 5





	Unscheduled Pit Stop

After an inconvenient storm derailing their journey before it even really got started, forcing Ryuusui to make an emergency landing on what appeared to be an uninhabited island, Kohaku had gone hunting while waiting for the Perseus to be fixed. Luckily, the Perseus has only taken minor damage during the storm, so Ryuusui, the ship's eccentric captain, informed everyone it would only take around 36 to 48 hours to fix the ship. Wanting to make use of the unexpected break from being at sea, Kohaku had volunteered to go hunting for extra food; promising everyone she would be back soon. It seemed like a small island, she thought, judging on what she observed after they arrived, but she knew better than to assume that such an island held no secrets worth exploring-or animals that could serve as a valuable food source. If her efforts were successful, Francois, the ship's quiet, dependable chef could stretch everyone's rations further, making for a reliable increase in everyone's morale. 

What she didn't expect to find was the second person she had been unable to defeat in a fight. 

"Mozu?-What the hell are you doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same thing." Mozu drawled, his eyes scanning her form and liking what he saw just as much as when they first met. "How I got here isn't much of a story-I was petrified and when I woke up, I was the only one around so I figured it was as good a time as any to leave." 

Kohaku tried and mostly succeeded in steading her breathing as Mozu spoke but found that her heart was still pounding in her ears as he continued. 

"You, on the other hand," he went on, "I bet there's an interesting story behind why you're here, so why don't you tell me how you ended up out here all alone in this forest?" 

Against her better judgment, Kohaku gave him a bare bones account of what happened, and, a few minutes later, agreed to a quick sparring match with him. To be honest, ever since their last fight got interrupted, Kohaku found herself curious about whether she could beat him in a fight while she wasn't distracted by worry for her friends. Somewhat more difficult to admit was how she also found herself curious about other things too. For all his (many) flaws, Mozu was, in fact, a lot stronger than anyone else besides Tsukasa. It also helped that he was, despite whatever else he might be, easy on the eyes and cocky enough to be aware of it without being insufferable enough to get offended by the fact that her strength nearly matched his. That specific combination of traits combined with her own inappropriate thoughts resulted in what would end up being perhaps the most impulsive decision Kohaku had ever made in her life. 

______ 

Kohaku barely noticed the hot, humid jungle air when Mozu kissed her roughly; a shock of electricity jolting up her spine as she scraped his bottom lip with her teeth, drawing a slight amount of blood in the process. It was so wrong, considering what he had done to Senku and the rest of her friends by betraying them (even if he got his ass beat for it later,) but the hot feeling inside her thrumming in the very depths of her core was simply too good to deny; her guilty conscience fading away like a puff of smoke when he licked her lips, both of them tasting blood while their hands wandered over each other-as much as she cared about Senku, Kohaku knew it would never be like this with him, even if he didn't prefer men. It just wasn't his way and the two of them had amicably agreed to be friends after Senku confessed to her that he was in love with the flamboyant mentalist she had begin to develop an odd friendship with. 

Upon breaking the kiss, Mozu hummed; a smirk on his face while Kohaku spat some blood-their eyes meeting again before going in for a deeper kiss. Mozu might have been the world's worst braggart but he was without a doubt the world's best kisser. Kohaku's heart skipped a beat or several as she grabbed a handful of his thick, dark hair; her other hand digging into his broad, strong back before Mozu slid a hand between her legs. He scraped the soft pale skin of her neck with his teeth while he moved his fingers inside her with expert precision; humming in a low, rumbling sort of way when they both felt how wet she was. It was no secret that he knew exactly what to do and when; his careful, skilled movements drawing a series of soft gasps and moans from Kohaku as a familiar slickness coated her thighs in what seemed like mere seconds before she found herself flat on her back in the soft, densely packed dirt of the jungle floor. 

"Where the hell did you learn how to do that?" Kohaku asked, her voice shaking a little, when Mozu pushed her dress up past her waist after taking his clothes off. 

"Where do you think? All those girls in the harem were wasted on that pathetic old geezer." Mozu paused a moment, his expression a bit more stoic as if he were deep in thought before continuing. "Ibara really was a cunt." 

Though Mozu had both her arms pinned above her head with one hand and had the other resting on her thigh, Kohaku rolled her eyes at him without shame. 

"Figures as much." 

After what he did with his fingers, she couldn't really argue against any of it, so when he rolled her on her side and held one of her legs up, pushing into her without a care in the world, she took a deep breath and-

"Fuck, it's-"

Kohaku knew exactly what she saw when Mozu took off his clothes, but somehow it still left her without a clear picture of how it would feel inside her; unable to suppress a moan when he pushed all the way in. Obnoxious as he could be, he certainly wasn't compensating for anything. Not at all, she thought, sighing in relief when he picked up the pace. He had let go of her arms, so she dug her fingers into the dirt as he held her in place; his rough hands squeezing firmly as he thrust into her with each hard, perfectly timed snap of his hips. 

"I bet you've been thinking about this for a while." Mozu teased her, his voice only slightly strained from exertion, though he held onto her more tightly after the last thrust. 

Why did his voice have to be like that, Kohaku asked herself, the smug, self-assured tone of it driving her wild. She couldn't bring her self to feel too bad about it, though, considering how good it felt to have him fuck her so hard and rough and tease her in that unbearably, undeniably smooth voice, deep and masculine and effortlessly enticing-it was nothing like she thought it would be-it was ten billion times worse because it felt ten billion times better than she ever imagined it would, any shame or guilt she might have felt evaporating in the blink of an eye as he quickly built up a rhythm that felt as natural and satisfying as she thought anything could ever feel. 

"Who said that was any of your business?" Kohaku muttered; her hands digging deeper into the dirt for support when Mozu thrust into her yet again; a low grunt passing his lips as he gripped her thigh harder. 

"Come on, admit it.You've been waiting for this, haven't you? You don't have to be shy-" he paused to try to catch his breath before continuing. "I know I have." 

"Of course you have." Kohaku breathed with a touch of sarcasm laced in her voice; her train of thought interrupted when Mozu bottomed out insider her. "I guess I was kinda curious-doesn't mean you're not still a dick-ah!" Kohaku found herself unable to finish when Mozu stopped just short of pulling out; the look on his face revealing just how amused he was. 

"I guess I was, but why don't we just let the past stay in the past?" Aside from a short groan, Mozu went on without interruption. "Who knows? Maybe we'll end up being friends." 

"Maybe, but first why don't you hurry up and finish what you started already?" Kohaku breathed, frustrated in both sense of the word with Mozu slowing down just enough to tease her. 

Mozu flashed her a wicked grin in response. "See, I knew you'd come around-otherwise I wouldn't have bothered." 

He pulled her closer before throwing both her legs over his shoulder and slamming into her with a low grunt, the expression on his face not much changed from before. 

"Ah, fuck-" 

Kohaku felt even more wet than before, her chest heaving and her heart pounding with the excitement and relief he gave her when he filled her so completely, overwhelming her conscious mind and thoughts. With one hand gripping his arm and the other digging into the dirt, Kohaku bit back a moan, grazing her bottom lip with her teeth as Mozu rocked his hips so well with each hard thrust; her eyes threatening to roll in the back of her head as he gave it all he got.

Clenching her walls around him as hard as she could, Kohaku dug her nails in his arm, leaving crescent shaped marks in his arms before Mozu hissed; relishing the intoxicating combination of pain and pleasure before re-adjusting his position to allow her to wrap her thick, muscled thighs around his waist, the obscene sound of flesh slapping against flesh reverberating through the jungle as Kohaku dragged her nails down his back with a loud sigh; gritting her teeth when she felt the way his well-defined muscles moved under her hands as he thrust into her with the occasional low grunt or growl. 

Just when her grip on his was threatening to loosen; Mozu pushed her towards him; one hand on the small of her back while the other gripped her thigh; giving out a deep, rumbling moan as he reached his climax. Kohaku followed suit seconds later; her walls squeezing around him so hard she saw stars, crying out in a high-pitched voice before a shock-wave jolted through her in the blink of an eye.

Once they both calmed down; the more natural ambient noises of the tropical jungle became suddenly more noticeable as they both lied in relative silence, (compared to the rest of the forest, at least,) to catch their breath. 

"I don't suppose you'll be here long. Never found anything worth staying here for myself, so I'm planning on leaving soon." Mozu said, his voice displaying no sign of whatever he was actually feeling, if anything. "How pissed off do you think that scrawny sorcerer friend of yours would be if I hitched a ride off here with your merry little band of misfits?" <

"Probably at least a little." Kohaku admitted, smoothing out her dress. "But stranger things have happened."

**Author's Note:**

> How did Mozu get revived, you ask? And what happened to Treasure Island? That's for you to decide.


End file.
